Always
by shoreofeternity
Summary: A distraught Harry Potter is tired of his Wizarding life - the press won't leave him alone. After a long period of debate, he decides to leave the Wizarding World. Perhaps he can find solace away from it all, with the one he truly loves.
1. Always

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own "Harry Potter". This story was made purely for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N 1: This "type" of story has been made several times, by many different authors. This is purely made by me, and if there is something that makes it similar to another author's story, I promise you it was not done on purpose. Plagiarizing is not something to mess around with.**

**

* * *

**

*******************************************************.*...*******************  
*******************************************************.Z8**.*******************  
******************************************************..DOO..*******************  
****************************************************...+OZZ...******************  
***************************************************...8OZZ...******************  
***************************************************...O$$$O:...*****************  
*************************************************...O$$$$Z=...*****************  
************************************************...Z$$$$$Z+..******************  
**********************************..*.*******...OZ$$ZZ$$Z~..******************  
**************************************..***...OO$$ZZ:Z$$O...*****************  
************************************.*.*..*..ZOZ$$$OZ.+O$ZZ...************  
****************************...*+8ZZ$$$$OO+...OZ$OZ+,...***********  
****************************.ZZZ$$$$$$$$$$$$ZOO+...+Z$$$$$ZZOOZ8~..***********  
****************************.O$$ZOOOOOZOZOZ=...ZOZZ$$$$$$$$Z...***********  
***************...*****...8$$O...*******...~8$$$Z$...**********  
******...=O$O...:,...O$$Z...*..*************...OO$$OO..*************  
*...O$$$$:.8$$$$$OO7,O$$Z:.******************..*O$$$OO...************  
*..IZ...~8$Z~...8$ZZ...8$$Z...**************.*$OZ$$$$ZO8...*********  
**..8$8OOZ8OZ$O,..$$8$Z...+OZ$Z$..7Z$Z..**************.*...$ZZ$$$ZZ=...********  
***.,O$OOZOO~...+?Z8+$...,8$Z.********...:7OO$$ZO+..********  
***...$$$O...Z+8.8$$..O+...O$Z.******..DOOOOOZOOZZZ$$$$$ZZ...********  
****...Z$Z...*..I..O$=**.7ZOZZ$Z,***.I...OO$$$$$$ZZZI...*********  
******.8$O...*****.**..8Z.***...$...IOO7...8O$OZ+..****.**************  
*******.Z$$8...*.*******..OO*.*********..OO..,Z8$$$OOOOO$$$8..******************  
*******..,$$...:O.*..D*.*.8$I...*..****.8OOO.,O$OOOZ$$$$$ZO~.*****************  
*********.$I?ZO$$.$Z.O+.*..ZZ$$OO...*.**.:O$ZOO$Z$...*****************  
*********.OOZZIZ7O$Z.$O.***?8=$$OOOZO$...8Z..ZO$$$Z=.**************...********  
***************?$$Z8$$7****.O.=O,..O,.*...*..IO...OOZ8.*************************  
***************.=...OZ..+,.8$...*.8*.$.*******.~OO...*************************  
*********************..87O,*~I7...ZO..Z...*...7O$:...********************  
************************Z.O...$,..Z7II7..OI8.***.8?..OOZZ...*..***************  
******************************...D?$7.****O*...$OZOZ$...*********  
*********************************.88Z..Z8...O.8Z****,OZ*...?OZ$Z$OZOZ?:...***  
*********************************..*.7.****.*O=.Z*.*..~O7..*...+8O8II7IOZ+..**  
*********************************************,$.**.*IZO...787II7OOZ8:.******  
*********************************************.+OZ.:Z$..**.*$$O..Z88O...********  
*********************************************..O$=..ZO..****.O$Z$.ZIZ..*********  
*********************************************..ZIO..,OO,.***...=OI8OOOZ..*******  
*********************************************..8IOII77OIZ...**..Z8.$$7IZ..******  
**********************************************.ZZ=..O7I$7$.8O*..*.ZO+.OOZ..*****  
****************************************************...OIIZ..8O...OIO.*...*****  
*************************************..**************...O,...87O..?IZ~..******  
**************************************************.*********.**..$II:O?$Z.******  
*****************************************************************..Z$+8+?Z******  
********************************************************************..O=+Z7..**.  
*********************************************************************...8.$..*.*  
************************************************************************...Z****  
********************************************************************************

**Always**

Footsteps interrupted the peace and quiet in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, where the infamous Golden Trio lived. It had already been three months after the war, yet the stress that the press and the entire Wizarding World had given them had not weaned off. In fact, it seemed to have grown even further, when more details, true or otherwise, surfaced from 'anonymous informers'.

'Hermione?' inquired a voice from up the stairs, 'Where are you?'

Hermione had been reading a book on Advanced Transfiguration in the Black family library. She placed a page holder in her book, and shouted, 'In here, Harry, the library!'

Ron was out at work, though he rarely returned sober. Most of the time, it was just Harry and Hermione that lived there.

The footsteps gradually grew louder, as Harry made his way to the library.

The ancient door creaked open, and hesitantly, Harry stepped into the room. Hermione knew the moment he stepped in, that something was wrong. She had never failed to notice these things about Harry.

'What's wrong, Harry?' she asked, her brow frowning.

Harry managed a weak grin. 'I'll be honest with you, Hermione, bluntly honest if I need be. I know I can't hide anything from you.' He looked up slightly to meet her eyes.

'I'm sick of this.'

A few moments passed as his words sunk in.

Hermione knew, already, about this. She knew that Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, though she never thought of him that way, would break down sometime. She knew that the deaths and pains of all those who had died to protect the world would reach out to him, and Harry, being his noble self would place all the blame on him.

Harry seemed to be recollecting his thoughts, so Hermione refrained herself from speaking, to let Harry speak his inner thoughts.

'I – I trust you with this,' he started. Hermione felt herself blushing.

'I can't stand all this, I've coped with it for the past seven years, but I can't take it!' he growled, clenching and unclenching his fists, over and over again.

'What exactly, Harry?' she questioned, attempting to clarify.

'All this – this fame! I don't want it! Why won't the world just leave me alone and let me be? I want to be just 'Harry'! All this 'Boy-Who-Lived' nonsense can go to hell!' he shouted.

In most cases, Hermione would reprimand Harry for his language, but she knew this was not the right time to do so.

'I've had enough of this – this Wizarding World!' Harry was on the verge of tears now.

'I don't want it … I don't … 'Harry mumbled incoherently. Hermione, gently placed her book down on the table, got up, and embraced him.

Harry reached out his hands, and returned her hug. 'It's alright, Harry, it's alright … I understand,' Hermione whispered in his ear, 'I always did understand how you feel.' _Perhaps not as deeply, but I understand._

Harry finally broke down into sobs, and cried his heart out.

After a long five minutes, Hermione released Harry, and gently pushed him onto a seat. 'I'll get you some tea,' Harry had curled himself up into a ball, trying to stop the flow of tears bursting from his eyes. 'Don't worry, I'll be right back.'

With a last glance at Harry, Hermione exited the room, and went to the kitchen.

She placed her hands on the kitchen top, and exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

For once in her life, Hermione was at a lost for what to do.

She brushed off her own tears, and prepared some tea.

Summoning two teacups from the drawer, she poured two cups, and brought the entire kettle, along with the two cups into the library.

/_

/

Harry was still a sobbing wreck, but seeing Hermione re-enter the room, he took a deep breath, and he forcefully bit back on his emotions.

Hermione passed him a teacup, and watched as he slowly drank it.

When he had finally calmed down, he croaked, 'Thanks.'

In reply, Hermione simply hugged him again.

Harry had made up his mind.

'Hermione,' he swallowed his last bit of tea, 'I'm going to leave this world.'

This statement, had clearly taken Hermione aback.

'Harry, are you sure? I know you love magic,' she said with a concerned frown on her face.

'I'm sure,' he said nodding, 'I won't be restraining myself from using magic, but I need some time to think, without everyone annoying me every step.'

'I've given some thought into this, I'm prepared to leave. My only question is …' he looked up at Hermione.

'Will you come with me?'

/_

/

'_Will you come with me?'_

Observing the startled look on her face, he continued, 'I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I need someone that can guide me, take care of me,' he paused.

'I've said many times that I can take care of myself, but only now do I know how wrong I was. I feel like I can't even eat my own meal without someone helping me. I need someone who I trust, someone that I trust with my life. That person is you, Hermione.'

Hermione blushed, but stopped herself from looking away; this was a time where Harry, the savior of her life, needed her.

'I need you, Hermione. Will you …' he paused again, 'Will you come with me?'

'Harry, this is the world that you had dreamed of living in,' she said quietly, 'if you can't bring yourself to live in it, then this isn't your world. It's your own decision to live … and I've made mine.' She took his hand and covered them with hers.

'I can't live without _you_, Harry.'

His expression was one of complete surprise.

'You were my first friend. You were the first to stand up for me. You didn't mind my know-it-all side. You stayed by my side even when others didn't,' she said, and cleared her throat.

'I can't live without you. I don't want to be alone with Ron, he's a good guy, but … not someone I want to spend the rest of my life with,' she continued.

'Hermione … You were _my _first friend,' he said.

'You were the first one to stand up for _me_. You liked me for who I was, not the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. You stuck by me, protected me, healed me, you trusted me with your life. You always thought of others before yourself, you helped solve multiple mysteries. You saved my life. You were the first to think of anything, before I could,' he paused slightly, and blushed.

'You were the first person I fell in … in love with.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'You _are_ … the _only_ person I have ever fallen in love with.'

Hermione put her hand to her mouth, to stop herself from gasping.

_All this time, he's felt this way about me? How have I not noticed?_

Now that she thought about it, she realized several things. She was always the first one he cared about, worried about. Not Ron. Not Ginny. Always her.

With a muffled cry, Hermione burst into tears. She never had realized how much she meant to him.

/_

/

Harry was startled when he saw Hermione break into tears. _What did I say? Did I saw something she didn't want to hear?_

He was immediately on his feet, and comforting her.

'Was it something I sai – ' he began.

' – No, Harry', she interrupted, her voice muffled, since she was openly sobbing all over his shirt, 'I didn't know … you felt that way about me. I – I only just realized … how much … you've done for me.'

Harry stayed oddly silent as he contemplated about what she just said.

'Let's go away, Harry,' she said after calming down – but she never let go of him, she couldn't stand not being there, 'far, far away from this world which causes you more pain then delight. You deserve a good life after all this.'

Harry gripped her tighter, and nuzzled his cheek against her forehead. His tears were once again, flowing.

'Thank you,' he said, 'Thank you so much, for all you've ever done.'

Still crying, a red-faced Hermione lifted her head to look at him. 'Thank _you_; don't leave me. Be with me. I love you.'

Looking straight into her eyes, he replied steadily, 'Always.'

Hermione released her grip on Harry, and clutched his head, pulling him close.

Their faces were so close, that they could see the tiny specks in each other's eyes. 'I love you, Hermione.'

Hermione reached out, and kissed him.

'Perhaps this world isn't so bad – it led me to find _you_.'

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Return of the Potters

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own "Harry Potter". This story was made purely for entertainment purposes.**

**

* * *

**

*******************************************************.*...*******************  
*******************************************************.Z8**.*******************  
******************************************************..DOO..*******************  
****************************************************...+OZZ...******************  
***************************************************...8OZZ...******************  
***************************************************...O$$$O:...*****************  
*************************************************...O$$$$Z=...*****************  
************************************************...Z$$$$$Z+..******************  
**********************************..*.*******...OZ$$ZZ$$Z~..******************  
**************************************..***...OO$$ZZ:Z$$O...*****************  
************************************.*.*..*..ZOZ$$$OZ.+O$ZZ...************  
****************************...*+8ZZ$$$$OO+...OZ$OZ+,...***********  
****************************.ZZZ$$$$$$$$$$$$ZOO+...+Z$$$$$ZZOOZ8~..***********  
****************************.O$$ZOOOOOZOZOZ=...ZOZZ$$$$$$$$Z...***********  
***************...*****...8$$O...*******...~8$$$Z$...**********  
******...=O$O...:,...O$$Z...*..*************...OO$$OO..*************  
*...O$$$$:.8$$$$$OO7,O$$Z:.******************..*O$$$OO...************  
*..IZ...~8$Z~...8$ZZ...8$$Z...**************.*$OZ$$$$ZO8...*********  
**..8$8OOZ8OZ$O,..$$8$Z...+OZ$Z$..7Z$Z..**************.*...$ZZ$$$ZZ=...********  
***.,O$OOZOO~...+?Z8+$...,8$Z.********...:7OO$$ZO+..********  
***...$$$O...Z+8.8$$..O+...O$Z.******..DOOOOOZOOZZZ$$$$$ZZ...********  
****...Z$Z...*..I..O$=**.7ZOZZ$Z,***.I...OO$$$$$$ZZZI...*********  
******.8$O...*****.**..8Z.***...$...IOO7...8O$OZ+..****.**************  
*******.Z$$8...*.*******..OO*.*********..OO..,Z8$$$OOOOO$$$8..******************  
*******..,$$...:O.*..D*.*.8$I...*..****.8OOO.,O$OOOZ$$$$$ZO~.*****************  
*********.$I?ZO$$.$Z.O+.*..ZZ$$OO...*.**.:O$ZOO$Z$...*****************  
*********.OOZZIZ7O$Z.$O.***?8=$$OOOZO$...8Z..ZO$$$Z=.**************...********  
***************?$$Z8$$7****.O.=O,..O,.*...*..IO...OOZ8.*************************  
***************.=...OZ..+,.8$...*.8*.$.*******.~OO...*************************  
*********************..87O,*~I7...ZO..Z...*...7O$:...********************  
************************Z.O...$,..Z7II7..OI8.***.8?..OOZZ...*..***************  
******************************...D?$7.****O*...$OZOZ$...*********  
*********************************.88Z..Z8...O.8Z****,OZ*...?OZ$Z$OZOZ?:...***  
*********************************..*.7.****.*O=.Z*.*..~O7..*...+8O8II7IOZ+..**  
*********************************************,$.**.*IZO...787II7OOZ8:.******  
*********************************************.+OZ.:Z$..**.*$$O..Z88O...********  
*********************************************..O$=..ZO..****.O$Z$.ZIZ..*********  
*********************************************..ZIO..,OO,.***...=OI8OOOZ..*******  
*********************************************..8IOII77OIZ...**..Z8.$$7IZ..******  
**********************************************.ZZ=..O7I$7$.8O*..*.ZO+.OOZ..*****  
****************************************************...OIIZ..8O...OIO.*...*****  
*************************************..**************...O,...87O..?IZ~..******  
**************************************************.*********.**..$II:O?$Z.******  
*****************************************************************..Z$+8+?Z******  
********************************************************************..O=+Z7..**.  
*********************************************************************...8.$..*.*  
************************************************************************...Z****  
********************************************************************************

**The Return of the Potters**

_The next day…_

'BREAKING NEWS! THE BOY-WHO-LIVED DISAPPEARS!' shouted the headlines on the Daily Prophet.

'_Harry Potter, disappeared from the Wizarding World, with nothing but a note saying:_

'_Dear all of my close friends and the rest of the Wizarding World. I have decided to leave this world until I see it fit to return. Thanks for your pains. _

_To my friends; these are my final words to you._

Monopoly is a game. Worn, doe, luti.

_The Ministry of Magic is on the search for him as we speak. Anyone with the knowledge to decipher the meaning of the above last sentence will be rewarded 100 Galleons.'_

/_

/

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,' whispered the remaining Weasley twin, when he saw the news.

Immediately, a note popped out of mid air, and burst into flames.

The air around George erupted into flames – thankfully, no one was around to witness it.

The words appeared in mid-air.

'_Those who cannot learn from history, are doomed to repeat it._'

Then, the moment his eyes read over the last word, the fire disappeared, and on the table, was a note.

'Do me a favour, friends, and do not repeat what others have done. Choose your own path, as long as it leads you away from evil.'

Then, the note erupted into flames once more, and disappeared forever.

/_

/

_3 Years Later …_

Despite the efforts of friends and the Ministry alike, Harry Potter was never found. Years had passed, and all hope of finding him was lost.

In her office, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall sat, wondering where her two favourite students had gone. Albeit the news had only reported the missing hero, she knew, along with a few others, that Hermione had also disappeared. She knew that wherever they were, they would be together – as they always should have, she'd seen that in them the very first time Harry saved her life.

With her fingers pressed to her forehead, she rubbed her head – she was getting to old for this. Yet the many joys of teaching kept her at this post. Unknown to the others who had jokingly asked why she had not retired, to which she answered that she enjoyed teaching so much that she did not want to leave, she had another reason to stay here.

As usual, her keen sense of observation and problem solving skills easily allowed her to decipher the code. It was one she knew well, James Potter definitely had had an effect on Harry.

When the final note had burnt away, she mused over the thought of how Harry had managed such brilliant spell work. The answer had come to her moments later, as she realized that no one, but Hermione could do that so well, and so proficiently at that time. Hence, she knew of their joint disappearance much before the Order had.

She stayed in Hogwarts, because she was anxious to hear from her favourite students. She knew that the moment the instrument that recorded all magical births throughout Earth let off a ping that they were safe. A special charm on the instrument had been set to make a noise when a list of particular names were detected – one of such, was the name 'Potter'.

She rushed over to the instrument, and read the oncoming list of newborns for the name she had waited for years to see.

'_Lily Emily Potter'_ printed out the instrument, along with a series of numbers and letters regarding their whereabouts.

She decided to leave them be; she knew that they had found happiness between them, she would not intrude.

They would return to the Wizarding World when they were ready.

/_

/

_Approx. 13 Years after the war._

Lily Granger, entered King's Cross Station, nervously glancing left and right. She looked down at her crying siblings – twin 8 year-old girls, Harmony Raye Granger and Melody Hope Granger, and a 5 year-old boy, James Joshua Granger. They were all hugging her tightly, not wanting to part with their eldest sibling.

'Hey, I'll be fine, okay?' James looked out with watery eyes, and she patted him gently on the head, 'it's alright, you'll be coming soon anyway! Only a couple more years!'

With a slight huff, Harry picked up James and put him on his shoulders. 'Come on, you little dragon! Be strong! Besides, she'll write every few days, won't she?' he looked expectantly at his eldest daughter.

Laughing, she replied, 'Of course, Daddy.'

Hermione, smiling at her family, looked at her watch, and gasped.

'Come on! We're going to be late!' She picked up Harmony and Melody in one arm each, and began heading towards the invisible barrier to Platform 9¾.

'Hermione!' exclaimed Harry quietly, 'we still have 15 minutes! No need to rush, we have time … Or do you want to be rid of Lily already?'

Glaring daggers, Hermione lightly kicked him in the shin. 'Well, it doesn't hurt to be early!'

Giggling, the twin girls tugged at her hair, and she had to put them down.

'Behave, you two!' she commanded.

Pouting, they ran in circles around her.

Hermione simply sighed and hugged Harry, but he was preoccupied.

She turned to see what he was staring at.

Ron and Luna Lovegood, hand in hand brought their child, who sported red hair, through the barrier.

'It's been quite a while isn't it,' she said.

Nodding, he agreed.

'Well, I'll get her things, you start bringing them towards the platform?'

Smiling, she said, 'Always the gentlemen, leaving the lady the _hard_ job?'

'Well, I thought the luggage part of it would be harder.'

He quickly popped away, and avoided another playful punch on the arm. 'Prat.'

'Come on, children!' He placed James down on the floor, 'Follow your mother, I'll be right behind you.'

The family moved towards the barrier, but Lily stayed behind.

'Dad … what if I don't get into Gryffindor?' she asked shyly.

Biting back a smart remark, along the lines off disinheriting, and looked at her.

Her face, silky smooth brown hair, accompanied by emerald green eyes, was full of worry.

He replaced her trunk on the ground, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'Lily Emily Potter, you are my daughter, and you are the bravest, smartest, most loyal, and most ambitious person I know. I don't care what house you get sorted in, because you're my daughter.'

'But … I don't want to be in any other house, I want to be a Gryffindor, like you and mum!'

'It doesn't matter to us, Lily, no matter what, we'll still love you.'

Still seeing the look on his daughter's face, he revealed a secret that he had told no one else, but Hermione before.

'The Sorting Hat, although it may be somewhat creepy,' a small smile lit up her face, but it quickly subsided, going back to her serious expression, 'will be completely fair to what your decision is, and will put your choice into account.'

Her eyes shone brightly, 'Really?'

'Really', he said with a smile, 'it did for your mother and me.'

With a look of relief, Lily wrapped her hands around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thanks, Daddy.'

Looking at her watch, Lily suddenly realized that she had less than five minutes to get on the Hogwarts Express.

'Daddy! Now we really_ are_ going to be late!' she exclaimed.

'Always like your mother, you. Alright, let's go!' he picked up all her belongings once again, and rushed towards the barrier. After all these years, he still hadn't gotten used to walking through a wall, which was utterly obviously, but the look of amusement on Hermione's face as she saw him grimace.

He gave her a kiss, and picked up young James.

'Alright, get on the train now, have a safe trip! Also, remember, Lily, when your name is called for the Sorting, you'll probably receive a lot of whispers and questions. Remember, don't use this time on the train for just reading,' he said, glancing nervously at an offended Hermione, 'not that's it bad,' he said quickly.

'Just use this time to socialize, and get to know who you can trust, and who you want to be your friend. Your 'cover' will be blown when you're called up. So use your time wisely.'

'I understand, dad' she replied in a serious tone.

'Alright,' he said in a more light voice, 'off you go! Be safe!'

Smiling, Lily ran off – awkwardly, with her luggage and entered the train.

Seeing Harry's look of concern on his face, Hermione turned and spoke in his ear.

'She'll be alright, she's got my smarts, and if she gets into trouble – which I hope she doesn't,' she added in a low voice, 'she'll be smart enough to get out of it safely.'

Staring at the look of amusement on his face, she quickly said, 'N-Not that it's a good thing! I mean, I hope she doesn't do anything to get her in trouble.'

But it was too late, Harry was already laughing, and in a few moments, she was laughing as well.

When the train finally pulled out of the station, they spotted Lily waving at them, smiling happily out a window.

'Don't worry, she'll be just _fine_. I'm sure Professor McGonagall and Neville will take care of them,' she said.

'I know,' he agreed, 'I know.'

The Hogwarts Express rounded the last corner, and disappeared from view.

Harry dropped his hand slowly, and subconsciously patted one of the girls on the head.

She looked up at him questioningly, wondering what her father was so worried about, and hugged him.

Harry knelt down, and gave all of his children a kiss, and led them back out towards their house.

'Let's go, guys,' he said, 'its _game on_. Time to re-integrate ourselves into the Wizarding World…'

/_

/

_I am, Lily Potter, no, Lily Granger, and I'm going to Hogwarts._

The train pulled up to the station, and she stumbled quickly off the train.

'First years 'ere! First years o'er 'ere!' came the gruff voice of a looming half-giant – Hagrid.

She followed the uneasy flow of students heading towards the lake, where she saw the most miraculous thing she had ever seen in her life. A castle that looked alive with activity, so ancient, yet so new.

Fireworks lit the sky, as a red-haired figure laughed manically, and ran around pointing at various objects on the ground.

''Ello, George!' boomed Hagrid.

'Hello Hagrid!' shouted the voice coming from the man.

'Alright, first years, choose a boat and get 'n! Four to a boat only!' shouted Hagrid.

Lily Potter chose a boat right in the middle of the pack. One with Hagrid in it – only one student could fit in with him.

When Hagrid turned to check if everyone was on board, he nodded in satisfaction, and shouted 'Go!'

Then, the boats began to move.

Lily Potter was no amateur at magic. Her parents had taught her all about magic since she was four, and she was _quite_ proficient at the first year spells and charms.

But nonetheless, this elegant display of magic was breathtaking, so much, that she hadn't notice Hagrid staring back at her.

'Say you look a lot like …' the half-giant frowned, 'er … n-never mind, I'm not sure what I as thinkin''

/_

/

_Minutes later…_

There it was, the Great Hall. She had read about it so many times in "Hogwarts, a History", but she was still amazed.

'First years, please stand here and wait for your name to be called,' called a voice up front, it was an elderly woman with glasses, no doubt Headmistress McGonagall, from the description that was given to her, 'when it is called, please come and sit up here.'

'Abbott, Trevor.'

Students went up, and the pack dwindled, but she didn't notice.

Her new found friend, whispered at her, 'This is so exciting!'

'Felton, Garry.'

She could only nod, and continue to gaze at the stars – well, the ceiling, really.

'Gordon, Jack.'

Suddenly, she was broken from her concentration when her friend, Melanie tapped her on the shoulder, 'I think you're next!'

Lily knew she was wrong.

'Gulliver, Memily.'

Her friends started looking at her strangely, and she ignored them, staring at the Headmistress.

/_

/

It had become years of practise. For Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, to call out the names of a new generation of witches and wizards.

She continued, clapping whenever a student was sorted, until she got to a name that was stuck in her throat.

'Po – ', she stopped herself, and her eyes widened. She had completely forgotten.

She let her eyes roam over the group of remaining students at the front of the hall, until her gaze fell upon a pair of green eyes, staring directly at her.

Shaking her head slightly, and ignoring concerned glances from the rest of her staff, she took a deep breath, and spoke once more.

'Potter, Lily.'

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Forevermore

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own "Harry Potter". This story was made purely for entertainment purposes.**

**

* * *

**

*******************************************************.*...*******************  
*******************************************************.Z8**.*******************  
******************************************************..DOO..*******************  
****************************************************...+OZZ...******************  
***************************************************...8OZZ...******************  
***************************************************...O$$$O:...*****************  
*************************************************...O$$$$Z=...*****************  
************************************************...Z$$$$$Z+..******************  
**********************************..*.*******...OZ$$ZZ$$Z~..******************  
**************************************..***...OO$$ZZ:Z$$O...*****************  
************************************.*.*..*..ZOZ$$$OZ.+O$ZZ...************  
****************************...*+8ZZ$$$$OO+...OZ$OZ+,...***********  
****************************.ZZZ$$$$$$$$$$$$ZOO+...+Z$$$$$ZZOOZ8~..***********  
****************************.O$$ZOOOOOZOZOZ=...ZOZZ$$$$$$$$Z...***********  
***************...*****...8$$O...*******...~8$$$Z$...**********  
******...=O$O...:,...O$$Z...*..*************...OO$$OO..*************  
*...O$$$$:.8$$$$$OO7,O$$Z:.******************..*O$$$OO...************  
*..IZ...~8$Z~...8$ZZ...8$$Z...**************.*$OZ$$$$ZO8...*********  
**..8$8OOZ8OZ$O,..$$8$Z...+OZ$Z$..7Z$Z..**************.*...$ZZ$$$ZZ=...********  
***.,O$OOZOO~...+?Z8+$...,8$Z.********...:7OO$$ZO+..********  
***...$$$O...Z+8.8$$..O+...O$Z.******..DOOOOOZOOZZZ$$$$$ZZ...********  
****...Z$Z...*..I..O$=**.7ZOZZ$Z,***.I...OO$$$$$$ZZZI...*********  
******.8$O...*****.**..8Z.***...$...IOO7...8O$OZ+..****.**************  
*******.Z$$8...*.*******..OO*.*********..OO..,Z8$$$OOOOO$$$8..******************  
*******..,$$...:O.*..D*.*.8$I...*..****.8OOO.,O$OOOZ$$$$$ZO~.*****************  
*********.$I?ZO$$.$Z.O+.*..ZZ$$OO...*.**.:O$ZOO$Z$...*****************  
*********.OOZZIZ7O$Z.$O.***?8=$$OOOZO$...8Z..ZO$$$Z=.**************...********  
***************?$$Z8$$7****.O.=O,..O,.*...*..IO...OOZ8.*************************  
***************.=...OZ..+,.8$...*.8*.$.*******.~OO...*************************  
*********************..87O,*~I7...ZO..Z...*...7O$:...********************  
************************Z.O...$,..Z7II7..OI8.***.8?..OOZZ...*..***************  
******************************...D?$7.****O*...$OZOZ$...*********  
*********************************.88Z..Z8...O.8Z****,OZ*...?OZ$Z$OZOZ?:...***  
*********************************..*.7.****.*O=.Z*.*..~O7..*...+8O8II7IOZ+..**  
*********************************************,$.**.*IZO...787II7OOZ8:.******  
*********************************************.+OZ.:Z$..**.*$$O..Z88O...********  
*********************************************..O$=..ZO..****.O$Z$.ZIZ..*********  
*********************************************..ZIO..,OO,.***...=OI8OOOZ..*******  
*********************************************..8IOII77OIZ...**..Z8.$$7IZ..******  
**********************************************.ZZ=..O7I$7$.8O*..*.ZO+.OOZ..*****  
****************************************************...OIIZ..8O...OIO.*...*****  
*************************************..**************...O,...87O..?IZ~..******  
**************************************************.*********.**..$II:O?$Z.******  
*****************************************************************..Z$+8+?Z******  
********************************************************************..O=+Z7..**.  
*********************************************************************...8.$..*.*  
************************************************************************...Z****  
********************************************************************************

**Forevermore**

Defiantly, confident – it didn't matter which, Lily Potter strode up the steps, and placed herself down on the stool.

The last thing she saw before the hat was lowered on her, _shakily_, she noticed, was of the movement in the Hall, or rather, the lack thereof.

'_Ah … What do we have here?' _said the hat in a joyful tone.

'_I was beginning to think your family would never come back! Ah, anyway, let's see …mmhm. Oh, how interesting … cunning, I see …' it mused._

'_Not Slytherin, not Sly- '_ she thought quickly.

The hat gave the equivalent of a sigh, and said out loud, 'Very well, I've learned not to try and reason with your line. GRYFFINDOR!'

After a momentary lapse of silence, the students at the Gryffindor table recovered from their shock of hearing that a Potter had come to Hogwarts, and was going to their house, and started rejoicing.

Wincing slightly at the noise, Lily whispered a goodbye to the hat, gently pulled it off, and placed it back on the stool.

Ignoring the looks of many people – including teachers, she strode towards an empty spot on the Gryffindor table, and sat down.

The rest of the sorting continued, though no one really paid attention much, everyone just kept starting at her. And she hated every second for it.

Finally, when the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!' to a Carolyn Weasley, everyone stopped staring at her and turned to the Headmistress.

Lily had clearly seen the shock on the headmistress' face when she called her name, but she was glad to see that she also immediately recovered. She felt a sense of relief, that perhaps not all of the teachers would single her out immediately.

'Well,' said an amplified Minerva McGonagall's voice, 'to all our returning students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As for our newest additions, we as the staff of Hogwarts would like to give you all a warm welcome!'

The staff of teachers behind her joined her in applause, and the hall erupted with thunderous applause. She turned to look at her colleagues, she was so proud of them. Everyone single one of them, handpicked.

Two of them in particular, caught her eye: Neville Longbottom, who was now the Head of House for Hufflepuff, and Ginny Weasley. When Harry had disappeared from the Wizarding World, Ginny had cried day and night, and in the following years, bluntly refuse to date or marry anyone, because she was so _certain _that Harry would come back for her. Now, she wondered if her decision to make her the Head of House for Gryffindor had been correct. Hopefully, she wouldn't become another Severus Snape.

Filius Flitwick, had taken up her former post as Deputy Head of Hogwarts, and Hagrid had returned for another year as the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, as he always had at his home. With another smile, she turned back to her audience, and spoke, 'rules and other important notices will be addressed afterward, but, without further ado, let the feast begin!'

Smiling, she sat down, and watched as rows of food appeared on the tables. She could barely eat though, as the food stuck to her throat. Her mind was obsessed with one thought. _The Potters have returned._

She would see her two favourite students again.

/_

/

Lily Potter prodded moodily at a plate of food in front of her. At first, people had looked eager to ask questions about her parents, but when she didn't even give them the slightest reaction that would tell them they had been heard, they scowled and left her alone.

'So,' a voice said from her right, 'how do you like Hogwarts?'

Surprised, she gave a yelp, and her fork went flying into the air. Inwardly cursing whoever had surprised her, she glanced upwards, and simply stuck her hand out, like a seeker would, and caught the fork as gravity took hold of it.

She bit back an insult, as she turned to her right – only to see that it was empty, just like before.

'Oh leave her alone!' hissed another voice to her left. Lily quickly snapped her head to the left – only to find no one there as well.

'Let her enjoy her first meal,' the female voice continued.

'_No…could it be?_' thought Lily Potter.

Something clicked in her mind as she made the connection.

She brought her hand to her face and said out the corner of her mouth, 'Couldn't you two have given me even _one day_ alone?'

Disillusionment spells were lifted, and two familiar figures emerged. Thankfully, no one saw them, as they were too preoccupied with eating. If they were seen, it would undoubtedly cause chaos. Her parents had arrived in Hogwarts _in plain sight_. Not even a glamour charm of any sort.

Harry chuckled, as he said, 'Don't miss me?'

Blushing, she replied, 'I-I do! Just not like … wait, what are you doing here anyway? Where are Har, Mel, and James?'

'Oh, Dobby can take care of them for now, he practically begged us to let him anyway,' said her mother, who was picking at some food in front of them, 'We're here, because we need to see the Headmistress, and because we missed you.'

'Your mother couldn't stop crying,' Harry whispered in her ear. He winked at her, and poked a bit of potato into his mouth.

'Did not!' said Hermione indignantly.

Ignoring the bickering of her parents, Lily Potter looked up at them, and noticed that they both were in there Hogwarts robes.

When their 'argument' had subsided, Lily said, 'I still can't believe you decided you could walk in here. You two would are just asking for trouble!'

'Well, not really _trouble_, but for that matter, we've decided to stay here for the time being. We've taken up residence somewhere on the seventh floor,' said Harry, winking at her, 'Remember what I said? If you want to hide, hide out in the open.'

'Wait till the Headmistress gets a word of this,' Hermione said, 'it's the return of the Marauders!' she said sarcastically.

Seeing a gleam in Harry's eyes, she sighed inwardly, and said in a blatant tone, 'I just gave you some sort of idea, didn't I?'

Harry only smiled, and said, 'Yeah, but I'm going to need a new target … '

'Just see who I don't like, Dad!' said Lily jokingly, 'Then you can prank him all you want.'

'_Lily's personality is certainly a strange one,_' thought Hermione, '_she inherited my 'smarts', she inherited Harry's 'Marauder' side, yet she inherited my sense of abiding to the rules. Sort of like me, actually, abiding to the rules, but bending them when necessary._'

Smiling at her daughter, she simply stated, 'Poor teachers.'

Harry let out a laugh, and happily chewed on a treacle tart.

'So, where's the _Potter Watch_ at now?' he asked.

'Oh, somewhere in America, I think,' Hermione stated, 'They're about four countries behind us.'

/_

/

After Headmistress McGonagall had given her words to the students of Hogwarts, including notices, rules, and other business, she sent them off to their common rooms, to retire for the night. Likewise, Harry and Hermione went to retire in the Room of Requirement. The moment they stepped out of the hall within the throng of students, they disillusioned themselves, and made their way to the seventh floor.

'So, Dobby,' said Harry, after they had reached the room, 'did they behave?'

A genuinely exhausted Dobby gave Harry and weak smile, and attempted to respond energetically, 'Mistresses and Master were great!', but the moment he finished the sentence, he dropped to the ground, fully asleep.

'That bad, huh,' commented Hermione dryly.

She picked the elf up, and conjured a small bed for him, and tucked him in.

'So, my dear husband … 'she started.

'So, my dear wife …' replied Harry in kind.

'What are we going to do for the next couple of days?'

'Oh, I think I'll lay low and play a game,' seeing Hermione cross her arms in mock distaste, he quickly continued before she could send something flying at his head, 'it's called "How long will it take for them to notice us"!', he said with a grin.

Rolling her eyes at her husband's sense of humour, she went and checked on her sleeping children, who resided in the room adjacent to theirs.

'_The Room of Requirement really _has_ outdone itself this time! It's like a house!_' thought Hermione.

She smiled, because a sight had just given her a new sense of happiness. Harmony, Melody and James were all fast asleep, with James in the middle, embraced protectively by his sisters.

Hermione felt an arm wrap around her, and she looked up to find Harry also staring at the sleeping trio.

Giving a sigh, Harry whispered in her ear, 'Almost makes me jealous …'

She captured his mouth with a kiss, and gently closed the door. 'You've still got me.'

/_

/

The next morning, Dobby awoke fully energized, his magic and body fully recharged by Hogwarts herself.

When he _literally_ bounced into the master bedroom, he saw his master and his mistress, peacefully asleep, in each other's arms.

Beaming, he squeaked, 'Dobby has helped Master Harry! Master Harry is truly with Mistress!'

The elf gave a wide smile, and left the room.

The sleeping pair, awake now, groaned, and Harry groggily replied, 'You call throwing a bludger at my head _helping_?'

'Morning love,' said the muffled voice of Hermione, who had her face in the pillow.

'Good morning…' replied Harry in kind.

A few minutes later, Dobby had been assigned to babysitting again, and this time, Winky came along.

'Winky will help Dobby protect Master's children!' she said with a determined look on her face.

The elf had an apron, a chef's hat, and a frying pan in her arms, as well as a pair of mismatched socks.

Even Hermione couldn't resist laughing at the strange sight.

'So,' said Harry while walking down towards the Great Hall, 'our plan for today?'

Harry had long since given up on making plans, and had informally delegated planning to Hermione.

'Let's see, according to _this,_' she said, while retrieving a piece of parchment containing Lily's schedule from her pocket, 'Lily has charms first. After charms, she has transfiguration, DADA, and Herbology.'

'Wait – how did you get her timetable before _she_ got it?'

'Dobby.'

'Oh…'

'Are we going as firsties?' Harry said after a while.

'Yes, I suppose I'll just use a mirage charm. We wouldn't fit in a first year classroom since we look so much older, and since you wanted to make it utterly obvious to who you are when someone recognizes you, we'll use our younger forms.'

'You think of everything, Hermione!' said Harry chuckling.

'I know, and that's why you love me!' replied Hermione, giving him a quick kiss. 'Just remember to tone down your magic a bit.'

With a simple wave of her hand, Hermione placed a charm that would give Harry his younger look back, until _she_ herself lifted it. Nodding to Harry, he did the same to her.

'Well this is fun, I'm a midget again!' said Harry with a laugh.

Needless to say, they were in for an interesting day.

Turning the final corner, they walked the last few meters to the massive doors, and tentatively pushed them open.

Beside her, Hermione felt Harry breathe a sigh a relief. For once in his life, the hall's inhabitants were not immediately looking at him.

They quietly took a seat next to Lily, who was hard at work reading a third year's charms book.

Breakfast was already on the table, but the hall wasn't even half full yet. The teachers had all gathered, and were quietly chatting between themselves.

Harry sighed contently as he bit into some bacon.

'I told you not to work yourself so hard, Lily! Couldn't you have waited a _week_?' he said.

'_You_ were the one who told me that first impressions were important!' she replied with a glare.

'Yes, but there's no need to overachieve!' he replied, feigning hurt.

'Well, considering your 'first impressions' you've given your teachers…let's see, for Madam Hooch, you flew off into the air on your first lesson even though she explicitly stated that no flying was allowed…' Hermione stated with a smirk.

'But it got me on the Quidditch team!' he protested.

'Still not allowed, but anyway, Snape, you got yelled at…' she continued in a bored tone.

'For taking notes!' replied in an even tone, 'and, because he's Snape.'

'Not to mention Umbridge, Trelawney… '

'Umbridge was out of line, and Trelawney said I was going to die!'

Finally, Lily couldn't hold it in, and just started laughing. Thankfully, they didn't catch anyone's attention, as the hall had gradually begun to fill up, and most people were busy greeting others.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, as Lily did nothing, but read. Harry and Hermione, however, did what any first year would do. Eat, and talk about magic.

After breakfast, timetables were handed out, and after Lily got hers she left the hall with her book bag, and immediately left for her first class.

'Oh look, Lily!' said Harry with a grin, 'we have the _exactly _same timetable!'

'As do I!' said Hermione, who approached her while munching on a croissant.

'I can't believe you two are actually doing this,' said Lily.

'We're _allowed_ to be over protective parents!' said Hermione.

'Yes, but you don't see any other parents here…' muttered Lily, highly embarrassed.

'Oh calm down, no one will be expecting this!' said Harry with an excited expression. 'Also, I get to fly again!'

Rolling her eyes, Hermione just smiled and led the group towards charms.

/_

/

'Welcome, students!' cried the ever excited Professor Flitwick, 'I am your professor, and deputy headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick!'

'Before you ask, _yes_, I am half-goblin. Now then, welcome to Charms!'

The professor trailed off, beaming at the students. 'Today, we're going to learn the rudimentary basics of spell casting, so let's start off with a simple hovering charm! The incantation is '_Wingardium Leviosa_', and the hand motion is like _so_!' The professor demonstrated by waving his wand with a swish, and a flick.

'Don't forget, that the most important part of spell casting, is _intent_. Visualize what you want to do, and _go_!' he shouted.

As students attempted to try the charm, the shouts of 'Wingardium Leviosa' grew to a roar.

Lily, however, had taken the time to copy down every motion Professor Flitwick had done.

After copying twice, she reviewed it over in her mind, and muttered things to herself over and over until she was certain that she had it memorized.

'She's worse than _you_,' Harry commented, as he faked a little wave with his wand.

'I _told_ her that copying the notes came later! Take down things first, try it in class where you can ask a professor, and then copy it later…why didn't she remember? I _told_ her!' Hermione said worryingly, glancing back and forth between her daughter and her own feather.

Finally, Lily, her face holding a satisfied grin, raised her wand – made of vine, with a phoenix tail feather core, 9 inches long, and with a swish and a flick, shouted '_Wingardium Leviosa!_'

Immediately, her feather took flight in the air, and with her wand, she made it fly in a lazy arc.

'_Wonderful_, Ms. Potter! Simply _wonderful!_' shouted an ecstatic Professor Flitwick. 'Ten points to Gryffindor!'

Smiling brightly, she allowed her feather to settle down in front of her again, and only then, did she realize that the entire class was silent. Their expressions filled with anger, jealously, but some of them, were obviously impressed.

She looked down, embarrassed by the attention.

'Harry,' whispered Hermione, while jabbing him in the side. Harry had been lazily poking around his feather, but he turned to face her.

'Yes?'

Hermione gestured towards Lily, and he understood immediately.

Intent on breaking the silence, and allowing the attention to get off their daughter, Harry and Hermione shouted in unison, '_Wingardium Leviosa!_', and their feathers took flight.

They quickly glanced at each other smiling, as the whispers began again, but this time, directed at them.

Lily shot them a look of thanks.

/_

/

'Take another ten points each to Gryffindor! Congratulations Mr. – er…'the professor hesitated. His mind said one thing, but his logic said another. His mind told him that it was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

'_Mr. Potter?_' he said incredulously.

Leaning back on his chair, Harry sighed, 'Ah, _damn_. The gig's up.'

Harry's statement earned him smack to the back of the head.

'_Language!_' cried an indignant brown-haired girl beside him.

Crossing her arms, she attempted to look away angrily, but everyone could clearly see she was suppressing a smile.

/_

/

The entire classroom seemed to have fallen into a realm of shock. Some muggleborns - or now, called _Newbloods, _looked merely confused, and looked awkwardly around, while the majority of the class had their jaws wide open.

'What?' said Harry, feigning ignorance, 'is there something on my face?'

He quickly used his sleeve to wipe his mouth. Seeing that they were still looking at him in awe, shock, or confusion, he continued speaking, 'It's _still_ there?'

Finally, Professor Flitwick recovered.

'Mr. – Mr. _Potter_?' he shouted, 'Is that you?'

Smiling wanly, Harry bowed his head slightly. 'Harry Potter here, at your service!'

'D-Does that mean, that that's …' he trailed off uncertainly, looking at the brown-haired girl next to him.

She looked at him with a smile. 'Hello Professor Flitwick, nice to see you again.'

It was too much of a shock to take. The poor deputy headmaster was already overjoyed to be able to teach the first magical class of Harry Potter's daughter. But now, Harry Potter _himself_, and the long lost Hermione Granger had made an appearance in his class, after many, many years.

He fell to the ground with a thud.

Harry only looked mildly surprised, and he jabbed his wand in the professor's direction, casting a silent reviving charm.

'Right, Lily, would you mind taking care of the professor? Your mother and I have to go do something.'

'_Cause a distraction!_' Harry whispered desperately into her ear.

Lily nodded, and with a wave of her wand, shot a rainbow of colours towards the sky.

Most of the students were just making the connection between the Boy-Who-Lived and the brilliant girl that sat next to them, and had been gawking at her.

Not one student noticed Harry and Hermione disillusioned themselves and step out of the classroom.

'Why – where did they – what happened to – Ms. Potter! What happened to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?' Professor Flitwick asked, bewildered.

'My parents had to do something, apparently,' she said with a small grin.

Flustered slightly, the charms professor shouted, '_Sonorus!_' over himself, and shouted loud enough so that the entire school could hear.

'_This is your deputy headmaster speaking, all teacher students and staff; please meet _immediately_ at the Great Hall._' The diminutive professor took a deep breath, cancelled the charm, and looked at his students.

'Sorry about this, but I'll have to cut this lesson short; off you go!'

/_

/

'_This is your deputy headmaster speaking, all teacher students and staff; please meet _immediately_ at the Great Hall._'

'Fudge,' muttered Harry as the pair of them ran away from the classroom , beside him, Hermione was muttering silently, waving her wand over him and herself, removing the mirage charms. '_Expecto Patronum!_' they shouted, and along with Hermione's patronus, which had morphed from an otter to a doe years before, his stag burnt a brilliant white into the air, and the pair of them charged outside, circling the castle. **(A/N : This was to create a distraction)**

When the pair entered the Great Hall, there was a large mass of students up near the windows, they watched as the stag and the doe pranced along the castle walls.

A rather stressed group of teachers were attempting to control the student body – to no avail.

They removed the disillusionment charms upon themselves once more, walked calmly into the room, and sat down.

'Be _silent_!' shouted the Headmistress who had just entered the room, looking rather flustered, 'TO YOUR SEATS!'

Immediately, the crowd dispersed into their house tables.

With a commanding voice, the Headmistress said, 'Professor Flitwick, did you have an announcement to make?'

Shaking, the deputy headmaster stood up.

'Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have – have returned.'

His statement was met with an uproar.

'They were just _sitting _there in my classroom!' he continued.

'Don't be ridiculous! Why would Harry be in _your_ classroom? If Harry returned, he'd have visited me first!' shouted Ginny.

Inwardly, the Headmistress let out a groan.

The Headmistress was about to question Flitwick more, but before the question could be formed on her lips, a voice interrupted her.

'Ginny Weasley, you overestimate your importance to me.'

Every eye turned to find the person who had spoken.

A black-haired boy stood up from the Gryffindor table.

'H-Harry?' cried Ginny, 'it-it's _you!_ I _knew _you'd come back for me!' she started to get up.

Another person rose from beside Harry.

Harry embraced the person with one hand, and kissed her.

A gasp escaped from the Headmistress' mouth. Tears of joy threatened to escape the Headmistress, but she blinked them away, as she recognized the other.

'Ginny, don't you get it yet? It's been years since I left. I left with one person who I could not survive without. That one person was someone who I couldn't live without. Not one person who only cared about me because I was the Boy-Who-Lived.'

Shakily, he took a breath. 'That person wasn't you, Ginny. It was Hermione Granger.'

Just then, a white owl, purely white, flew in, accompanied by the two patroni.

The stag and the doe nuzzled their noses against each other once, and dissipated.

The owl, flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder, and raised its foot.

The girl reached over and untied the letter from the owl.

'_The letter has the ministry seal on it!_' thought the Headmistress.

A pen was conjured from thin air, and landed neatly on Harry Potter's palm.

The Boy-Who-Lived picked up the elegant pen with one hand, and signed the parchment with a flourish.

Harry pressed a ring on his finger onto the parchment, and the sheet disappeared.

/_

/

When the owl – that Harry named Sierra – flew into the Great Hall, it flapped its wings once, and glided gently down to Harry's shoulder.

Hermione gently removed the piece of parchment from its leg, and handed it to Harry.

This parchment would change her life, from here on in.

Her husband, legally married in the muggle world, conjured a pen and without looking twice, signed the parchment, and pressed the Potter seal onto it. With this, he would be legally married in both worlds.

With a yellow flash, the parchment disappeared.

Within seconds, the parchment reappeared, landing gently into Hermione's hands. Smiling, she handed the piece of paper over to Harry.

Harry took it and read it, '_This certificate of marriage signed by _Hermione Jean Granger_ and _Harry James Potter_ has been approved._' Beneath those words, there was a small note. '_Congratulations, Harry, Hermione. – Luna Weasley_'

Looking up at the still silent crowd, Harry tucked the sheet into his pocket.

'W-what was that, Harry?' asked Ginny.

'That, was a marriage contract.'

Whispers grew in the hall.

'You were denying it? Right?' said Ginny in a slightly seductive tone.

'Au contraire; that was the marriage contract between Hermione and I. _This_ sheet, is the approved form.

'Ginny Weasley, we will _never_ be together. Hermione was with me from the very first day, and_ she _protected me, _she_ saved me, and _she_ loves me not for being the Boy-Who-Lived, but as Harry Potter.'

Giving Harry a sickly sweet smile, Ginny said, as if explaining to a child, 'But Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived is the same person!'

'No, no they're not. The Boy-Who-Lived is _dead_. I left this world because no one would leave me alone. When I left this world, the Boy-Who-Lived died,' he said taking a deep breath.

When Ginny looked like she was still going to protest, Harry cut in once more.

'I love Hermione; not you.'

He kissed her once more, and Hermione replied in kind.

'Hermione has _always_ been at my side, and I will _always_ love her. We will never be separated, till deaths do us apart. When that time comes, we will go on to life's next adventure, and as _always,_ together.'

* * *

_**Endex**_


End file.
